Betrayer
by ichizenkaze
Summary: dalam hubungan akan ada yang namanya timbal-balik.. juga titik jenuh. Apakah kau siap akan itu? apa kau siap jika akan ada orang lain, yang mampu memberi dia sesuatu yang tidak mampu kau berikan padanya? DaeLo and DaeJae fanfiction DAEHYUN X ZELO, DAEHYUN X YOUNGJAE CHAP END RnR juseyoooo...
1. Chapter 1

Author : Han NN

Tittle : Betrayer

Cast : Jung Daehyun / Choi Junhong / Yoo Youngjae / Park Chanyeol

Lenght : 2shot

Genre : Drama, Romance, Hurt, Comfort, Sad. Dll..

Rate : K+

A/N: Junhong punya Daehyun, tapi Daehyun tetep punya saya.

Warning : Still have a typo, Not EYD, this is Shonen-ah, dont like with my pair? Dont read.

.

Ini FF DaeLo dan DaeJae jadi kalo ga suka ga usah baca. Akan ada scene yang Ehmm agak menjurus ke M, tapi hanya agak. Jika tidak suka dengan cerita saya, just.. go..

one more.. this is just not about DaeLo but DaeJae too.

.

.

.

Summary : dalam hubungan akan ada yang namanya timbal-balik.. juga titik jenuh. Apakah kau siap akan itu? apa kau siap jika akan ada orang lain, yang mampu memberi dia sesuatu yang tidak mampu kau berikan padanya?

.

.

.

.

Happy Reading..

.

.

.

.

Jujur, aku bukanlah orang yang baik.

Aku benar-benar orang yang buruk

.

B.A.P – It's All Lies

.

.

Daehyun melumat bibir itu, lidahnya menyapu bibir yang terasa manis dan memabukkan. Dia mencoba mengalihkan fikirannya yang tumpul, dia mencoba meyakinkan dirinya sendiri akan hal yang sedari tadi mengusik fikirannya. Tangannya terkepal kuat disisi tubuh namja manis yang kini hanya diam menerima ciuman panas dari Daehyun.

Dia tidak membalas ciuman itu.

Daehyun melepaskan tautan bibirnya pada bibir Junhong. Mendengar jelas tarikan nafas lega dari Junhong. Hatinya sesaat berdenyut mendengar tarikan nafas itu. dia tidak menikmati ciuman kami, fikirnya kelu.

Daehyun berdiri menatap sendu pada mata Junhong yang terlihat takut.

"aku ke kamar mandi dulu" ucapnya pelan sambil berjalan menuju kamar mandi yang tak jauh dari posisinya kini.

Daehyun menutup pintunya dengan kasar. Mengacak rambutnya yang semula tertata rapi, kini dia tampak seperti orang frustasi. Apa yang harus dia lakukan agar Junhong membalas ciumannya? Tak sedikitpun bahkan terhitung Junhong tidak pernah membalas ciuman Daehyun.

Daehyun memaklumi sikap Junhong yang memang nampak seperti anak kecil. Daehyun selalu tidak tahan melihat kekasihnya itu menangis. Seperti kejadian sebulan lalu saat Daehyun berkeras mencium daerah sensitive Junhong, lehernya. Ini sedikit membuatnya sesak. saat Junhong menangis dan membuat Daehyun merutuk dalam-dalam perilakunya tersebut.

Daehyun hanya terlalu mencintai Junhong. Bisa terhitung, selama 2 tahun mereka menjalin hubungan. Daehyun baru mencium Junhong selama 10 kali.

Daehyun.. hanya sedikit membutuhkannya. Membutuhkan sapuan hangat jemari Junhong kala dia tengah letih. Membutuhkan sedikit kecupan ringan saat dia sedang berada dalam masalah.

Namun Daehyun harusnya sadar.. Junhong terlalu polos untuk melakukan hal itu.

:

:

:

Junhong merebahkan tubuhnya diatas tempat tidur. Dia kini berada didalam kamar apartemen Daehyun. Memejamkan matanya sambil berfikir tentang kelakuannya yang mungkin menyakiti Daehyun. Junhong menghembuskan nafas gusar. Jangan salahkan dirinya jika memang dia tidak menyukai sentuhan. Dia menyukai ciuman hangat dari Daehyun, atau belaian tangan Daehyun yang kadangkala membuatnya seperti tersetrum listrik, Junhong menyukainya, namun dia juga membenci setiap sentuhan itu.

Setiap Daehyun menyentuhnya yang ada difikirannya adalah ketidaksetiaan Daehyun padanya. dia berfikir Daehyun hanya mencintai tubuhnya, bukan hatinya, bukan sikapnya, bukan sifatnya. Daehyun hanya ingin memilikinya, secara fisik, bukan hati. Sedangkan Junhong? dia sudah terjatuh pada pesona Daehyun dan terikat akan itu.

Junhong memalingkan wajahnya saat mendengar suara pintu kamar mandi terbuka. dia menegakkan tubuhnya seakan tidak ingin Daehyun melihat dia sedang berbaring. Junhong dapat lihat senyuman tipis Daehyun yang nampak kecewa.

"aku pergi sebentar" ucap Daehyun sambil berlalu.

Junhong memandangi punggung Daehyun sampai menghilang dibalik pintu kamarnya. Perasaan lega melanda hatinya karena tidak lagi mendapat sentuhan dari Daehyun.

.

.

Maafkan aku ...

:

:

:

Daehyun meneguk isi gelas tipis yang berada dalam nggamannya. Merasakan rasa panas yang seakan membakar tenggorokannya. Daehyun mengernyit sesaat. matanya menatap lurus ke depan, melihat lautan manusia yang sedang berkumpul menjadi satu diatas lantai beukuran lebar. ada yang hanya sekedar menggerakan tubuh atau juga yang mabuk sambil bermain dengan para penari latar.

Daehyun memijit pelipisnya, mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah kanan. Rahangnya mengetat saat dia melihat pemandangan yang sedang tidak ingin dia lihat. Dia melihat Chanyeol yang kini tengah mencumbu Baekhyun, tangan sehun nampak masuk kedalam kaus tipis yang dipakai Baekhyun, Daehyun menghembuskan nafas gusar. Dia mengalihkan pandangannya berlawanan, dan...

GLEK

Matanya memanas melihat keadaan Yongguk dan Himchan.

"ck.. dasar. Pemandangan tidak bagus"gumam Daehyun.

Dia menuangkan cairan merah kedalam gelasnya, mengocoknya sesaat sambil memastikan bahwa botol itu sudah kosong. Dia mengangkat tangannya memanggil pelayan.

"Daehyun.." bisikan itu terdengar pelan,namun cukup kencang untuk dapat tedengar oleh Daehyun.

Daehyun mengangkat kepalanya, menatap seorang namja dengan pakaian seoang pelayan, rambut namja itu tidak diketahui berwarna apa karena penerangan yang minim. Daehyun menyipitkan matanya, dia nampak familier dengan wajah namja itu.

"anda mau memesan apa?"

"Youngjae" tebak Daehyun saat mendengar suara lembut itu.

"kau mengenali ku ternyata" ucap Youngjae sambil tertawa kecil.

Daehyun tersenyum, Youngjae adalah teman satu universitas dengannya. Youngjae juga... mantan kekasih Daehyun. Daehyun agak terkejut karena baru mengetahui jika Youngjae bekerja disini.

"aku memesan wine" ucap Daehyun

Youngjae mencatat pesanan Daehyun pada buku kecil ditangannya.

"baiklah. Mohon ditunggu"

Tak berapa lama kemudian Youngjae datang membawa satu botol wine. Meletakkannya dengan hati-hati didepan meja Daehyun.

"pesanan anda. Silahkan menikmati"

Youngjae hendak pergi namun tertahan oleh cengkraman tangan dari Daehyun. Youngjae memutar kepalanya, menatap Daehyun yang tertunduk. Youngjae melihatnya bingung, dia menghampiri Daehyun dengan gerakan pelan.

"kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Youngjae agak sedikit kencang karena suasana bising yang mengelilingi mereka.

Daehyun mengangkat kepalanya, melepas cengkraman tangannya pada perlangan tangan merasa gugup.

"aku baik-baik saja" ucapnya sambil menatap mata Youngjae.

"aku baru tahu jika kau bekerja disini" tanya Daehyun cukup keras.

"hanya pengisi waktu luang saja" jawabnya nampak gugup. "lagipulan Chanyeol itu sepupu ku"

Youngjae terdiam. tatapan Daehyun seolah membekukannya. Sesaat suasana bising itu nampak memudar dalam kepala Youngjae. Mereka hanya bertatapan dalam. Seolah saling memahami hati satu sama lain. Hingga akhirnya Youngjae membuang pandangannya. dia tersenyum sambil membungkuk dan berlalu pergi.

Daehyun melihat punggung Youngjae yang menjauh. Dia tidak tahu alasannya menahan tangan Youngjae. Dia juga tidak mengerti dia menatap Youngjae seperti dia sedang menatap Junhong. hanya saja, tadi..

Dia bisa merasakan aroma tubuh Junhong dalam diri Youngjae...

:

:

Aku adalah lelaki yang akan memainkan perasaan mu

Aku mencintai mu.

Sangat..

Tapi, apakah itu cukup untuk membuat mu percaya pada ku?

Tidak..

.

.

.

"semalam kau melihat Daehyun hyung tidak, hyung ?" tanya Junhong sambil memasukkan sepotong kimchi kedalam mulutnya.

Himchan mengangguk sambil meminum susu ditangannya.

"dia nampak kacau, kau pasti tidak membalas ciumannya lagi kan?" tebak Himchan.

Junhong mengangguk kecil, menghembuskan nafas gusar. "aku tidak akan pernah bisa membalas ciumannya" ucapnya pelan.

"kenapa? Kalian sudah 2 tahun berpacaran. Apa Daehyun tidak pernah melakukan hal yang lebih dari ciuman, mmmm... mengajak mu ketempat tidur misalnya?" tanya Himchan sambil menyipitkan matanya.

Junhong terkejut mendengar pertanyaan Himchan yang menurutnya terlalu vulgar. Di sisi lain dia merasakan bulu kuduknya berdiri membayangkan Daehyun melakukan hal yang lebih pada dirinya, membayangkan sentuhan yang membuat perutnya terasa mual.

"aku tidak akan pernah mau" tolak Junhong sambil melipat tangannya didepan dada.

"kau pasti akan mau. Kau hanya tidak mau menerima kenyataan bahwa kau membutuhkan sentuhan dari Daehyun" ucap Himchan dengan wajah serius.

"aku tidak membutuhkan sentuhan dari Daehyun . Aku membenci sentuhannya" kata Junhong sambil mengedikkan bahu seolah merasakan dinginnya tangan Daehyun pada lehernya.

"kau memang tidak kasihan pada Daehyun?" tanya Himchan mulai kesal.

"kasihan kenapa?"

"setidaknya balas ciumannya. Jangan tolak sentuhannya. Coba kau berada diposisinya. Apa yang akan kau lakukan? Daehyun termasuk lelaki yang sabar, dia sangat sabar mempunyai kekasih seperti mu. hah.. aku tidak dapat membayangkan bila aku berada diposisinya" jelas Himchan panjang lebar.

Junhong terdiam mendengar penuturan Himchan.

"hyung.. coba bayangkan kau juga berada di posisi ku" tutur Junhong pelan.

Himchan menatap sekilas pada Junhong. Dia tahu, sepupunya ini masih sangat polos. Bahkan dia masih tidak rela jika Daehyun berbuat yang tidak-tidak dengan Junhong.

"didalam sebuah hubungan.. akan ada yang namanya timbal-balik. Akan ada dimana kau membutuhkannya dan dia akan datang menemani mu. akan ada dimana kau menangis dan dia yang akan mengusap air mata mu. semua akan ada penyeimbang. Begitupun kalian, kau polos dan Daehyun yang mesum" Himchan tertawa kecil "apa yang kau rasakan saat Daehyun tidak ada disamping mu saat kau membutuhkannya?"

Junhong tersenyum miris "kecewa" jawabnya.

Himchan mengelus lembut jemari Junhong "itu juga yang dirasakan Daehyun"

"apa yang salah dengan sebuah ciuman Junhong-ah?" tanya Himchan pelan dan hati-hati.

"aku hanya masih ragu"

"setelah 2 tahun?"

Ya.. dia ragu. Dia masih ragu pada Daehyun. dia masih tak bisa melihat kesabaran Daehyun.

"Junhong... didalam hubungan, juga akan ada dimana sebuah titik jenuh" Himchan menarik nafas pelan "kau siap jika Daehyun mengatakan kejenuhan itu pada mu?"

Junhong menggeleng pelan. Dia sangat mencintai Daehyun. dia hanya ragu. Biarkan dia menguatkan dahulu hatinya.

"ini hubungan kalian. Aku tidak mau ikut campur" Himchan berdiri dan mengusap lembut rambut Junhong sebelum masuk kedalam kamar mandi.

Junhong memegang kuat-kuat gelas dalam genggamannya.

.

:

:

:

"ini"

Daehyun memberikan sekotak es krim rasa coklat pada Junhong. Junhong menyambut es krim itu dengan mata berbinar. Daehyun mendudukan dirinya disamping Junhong. membuka kaleng soda yang dia beli.

Keduanya terdiam. menikmati kegiatan masing-masing, dengan Junhong yang sibuk makan es krim dan Daehyun yang meminum soda sambil menatap langit malam.

"sebentar lagi kan ulang tahun mu hyung . Kau mau hadiah apa dari ku?" tanya Junhong membuka percakapan.

Daehyun nampak berfikir sesaat, dia menatap Junhong yang masih sibuk memakan es krim-nya. Daehyun menghembuskan nafas ragu.

"if i say, the present that i want it's you.. do you permitted it?"

Sendok dalam nggaman Junhong terlepas. Sesaat matanya nampak bergetar. Dengan canggung dia kembali mengambil sendok yang terjatuh di kotak es krimnya. Memakan es krim dengan gigitan kecil sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

Daehyun mengerti. Hatinya terlalu peka untuk hal semacam itu. dia tersenyum tipis, Daehyun mengusuk surai biru kelam itu.

"aku bercanda. Lupakan saja" ucap Daehyun sambil tertawa. Pahit.

Mereka kembali terdiam. cukup lama sampai Junhong membuka suara.

"jika aku berkata aku mau memenuhinya? Apa kau akan percaya"

Daehyun mematung, dia melihat Junhong yang tertunduk. Dia sandiwara. Yakin Daehyun.

"tidak." Ucap Daehyun sambil membuang pandangannya.

"hyung.. aku sungguh-sungguh" ucap Junhong.

"aku juga sungguh-sungguh. Jadi, jangan paksa diri mu. itu hanya.. lupakan" Daehyun mengibaskan tangannya. "kita bisa membeli cheescake seperti tahun lalu, lalu memakannya di apartemen ku, kau boleh membawa Himchan dan Yongguk hyung jika kau memang takut berdua bersama ku, kau..." ucapannya terhenti kala Junhong memegang jemari Daehyun. Daehyun sekuat tenaga berkilah saat melihat getaran pada jemari Junhong yang menggenggamnya. Bahkan kau takut untuk menggenggam tangan ku..

Junhong tak bisa membayangkan betapa suram hubungan mereka selama ini. betapa datar dan tak menarik. Betapa dia terlalu takut dan egois..

Ini pertama kalinya, Junhong menumpukkan dagunya pada pundak Daehyun.

"percaya pada ku, hyung" bisiknya lirih

Daehyun membalas dengan penuh kehati-hatian pada jemari Junhong yang menggenggamnya. Seakan dia takut menyakiti Junhong. Seakan dia bisa membuat Junhong begitu kesakitan kala jemarinya mengelus begitu pelan pada permukaan kulit Junhong yang bersih.

Daehyun mengangguk kecil. Percaya. Saat ini dia hanya bisa percaya Junhong tidak mengecewakannya.

:

:

Kepercayaan itu layaknya serapuh kertas papyrus

Yang akan hancur jika terkena cairan cuka.

.

.

.

From : JUNHONG

To : DAEHYUN

.

'.. aku ada tugas kelompok. Jadi mungkin aku malam datang ke apartemen mu.'

.

Daehyun menatap nanar pesan itu. datang malam? Ini sudah hampir tengah malam. Berapa lama dia menunggu kehadiran Junhong? entah.. dia malas menghitung jarum jam yang seolah mendustkannya. Daehyun memijit pelipisnya, 5 menit lagi umurnya akan bertambah. Dia berharap bisa menjadi seseorang yang lebih bisa mengontrol emosi dan nafsunya. Hey apa itu? nafsu?

Jam dindingnya berbunyi. Daehyun tersenyum kecil.

"selamat ulang tahun Jung Daehyun." gumam Daehyun sambil meniup lilin diatas kue tar yag dia beli sendiri dan akan dia makan sendiri. dia masih ingat, tahun lalu Junhong berada disampingnya. memotongkan kue dan menyuapinya. Lalu dia akan membukan hadiah dari Junhong sedikit bercakap-cakap dan mengantarkan Junhong pulang. datar. Tidak ada pelukan, tidak ada bahkan kecupan ringan kebahagiaan.

Ponselnya berdering, menganggu acara makan kue sendiri yang tengah dia jalani. Dia mengangkat panggilan itu dan langsung menjauhkannya karena keadaan bising dia ujung sana.

"Daehyun selamat ulang tahun.. cepat kemari. Kami menunggu mu"

Chanyeol. Tentu saja, siapa yang memiliki suara bass seperti itu kalau bukan dia.

"Aku akan kesana" ucap Daehyun dan langsung memutuskan hubungan telfon itu. dia memang sudah berjanji akan ke Club punya Chanyeol setelah dia bertemu Junhong, Junhong sudah berjanji jika dia akan ke apartemen Daehyun setelah sekolahnya selesai. Tapi mana? Lupakan itu.

Dia mengambil jaket, memasukan ponsel kedalam saku celananya. Toh, Junhong tak akan kerumahnya. Fikirnya.

Dia membuka pintu apartemen, dan betapa terkejutnya dia melihat Junhong yang tengah berdiri didepan pintu apartemen dengan cheesecake dikedua tangannya. apakah dia sengaja berdiri disini agar aku tidak menyentuhnya? Fikir Daehyun.

Junhong tersenyum kecil "happy birthday Daehyun hyung "

Mereka terdiam. lagi lagi, Daehyun membenci keadaan seperti ini. Daehyun melihat Junhong yang tengah memainkan ujung kausnya dengan resah. setelah menyuruh Junhong masuk kedalam, sedikit acara meniup lilin dan menyuapi Daehyun. mereka kembali terdiam. tak seperti dahulu saat Junhong membawa sebuah kantung besar berisi hadiah ulang tahunnya. Kini Junhong tak membawa apapun selain kue tadi.

"hyung.. kau membeli ini?"

Junhong menunjuk kue berlapiskan coklat yang sengaja dia beli. Daehyun menangguk kecil. mereka duduk agak berjauhan. Bahkan tidak menempel sedikitpun.

Perasaan Daehyun campur aduk. Dia ingin memulainya, namun dia takut menerima penolakan. Dia tidak ingin merasa kecewa lagi.

"Junhong" panggilnya pelan.

"Ya"

Junhong memalingkan wajahnya menatap Daehyun, Daehyun mendekatkan wajahnya. Dia melihat Junhong yang sudah memejamkan matanya. Entah takut atau pasrah.

"b,berjanjilah untuk melakukannya dengan... lembut" ujar Junhong sedikit gugup.

Daehyun tersenyum kecil, ragu sesaat merayap perlahan. memandangi wajah Junhong yang berada dekat dan mampu membuatnya merasakan hembusan nafas Junhong.

Daehyun mengecup bibir itu. dengan sengaja dia melumat bibir itu dengan kehati-hatian, tak ingin menyakiti sedikitpun sosok manis didekatnya. Junhong membalas kecil lumatan itu. tidak. Daehyun belum yakin. Dia menurunkan kecupannya, menciumi leher Junhong. sesaat hatinya terasa sesak, mendapati kedua jemari Junhong yang mencengkram erat pundaknya, seolah memberikan arti bahwa dia tidak ingin Daehyun melakukan hal itu.

Daehyun tediam. Dia mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan wajah Junhong yang nampak takut.

"aku tahu, kau tidak akan bisa menerima permintaan semudah itu" bisik Daehyun "maaf atas permintaan kurang ajar yang ajukan" lanjutnya dengan nada kecewa

"maaf" gumam Junhong sambil memundurkan tubuhnya dan tak sedikitpun membuat tubuh mereka berdekatan.

"tidak perlu meminta maaf. aku yang salah. Maaf telah mengajarkan mu hal buruk" ucap Daehyun sambil menahan sesak pada dadanya "namun.. lain kali. Jika memang kau tidak mau melakukannya. Ucapkan tidak diawal saat aku meminta. Jangan membuat ku berharap besar"

Daehyun bangkit dari posisi duduknya "aku harus pergi. kau menginap saja. Cepat tidur"

Daehyun berjalan cepat meninggalkan Junhong yang terduduk lemas. Selalu seperti ini, berakhir dengan Daehyun yang meninggalkan Junhong.

:

:

Aku buruk..

Aku mengajarkan mu hal buruk.

Tak apa jika kau membenci ku.

Karena aku, memang buruk.

.

.

.

Youngjae menatap khawatir pada namja berambut coklat lembut yang sedari tadi tak berhenti meminum alkhohol. Matanya dengan setia menatap intens pada raut wajah Daehyun yang nampak kacau, dia kenapa? Itu adalah salah satu pertanyaan yang bersarang dalam otaknya.

Youngjae tahu, malam ini ada tepat ulang tahun Daehyun, seharusnya orang yang sedang berulang tahun akan memasang wajah ceria kerena umurnya bertambah, bertambah dewasa, bertambah uang jajan (?). namun itu tidak tampak pada wajah Daehyun, wajah itu suram, seakan awan hitam bergelantung di atas kepala Daehyun dan timbul rintikan hujan di awan itu, oke hentikan imajinasi itu..

Youngjae menatap Daehyun yang berdiri dengan langkah goyah karena sudah hampir mabuk, namun dia tetap terlihat tegap.

Dia mau pulang?

Dalam keadaan mabuk?

Dia gila..

Fikiran fikiran itu berputar dalam otak Youngjae, dia membuka kemeja waiterss yang yang dipakainya, mengikuti langkah Daehyun yang terlihat lunglai. Ternyata Daehyun tidak pulang, dia berjalan menuju rooftop. Youngjae melihat Daehyun yang terduduk dibangku panjang dengan wajah menunduk.

Youngjae mendekati Daehyun, mendengar desahan kesal.

.

Dia menangis?

.

Youngjae tak bisa menyembunyikan kecekatannya, dia ingin pergi, mungkin Daehyun butuh waktu untuk sendiri. dia melangkah mundur, namun terhenti saat suara bass itu bersuara.

"jangan pergi"

Youngjae terdiam, dia bertanya dengan penuh keheranan.. untuk apa dia mengikuti Daehyun sampai sini? Mengapa dia ingin sekali berada dalam kehidupan namja tampan itu? kenapa dia ingin tahu penyebab wajah suram yang menyelimuti wajah Daehyun? kenapa seakan dia ingin memeluk tubuh itu?

Gila, Youngjae memang belum bisa melupakan Daehyun...

:

:

:

Daehyun menerima botol air mineral yang disodorkan Youngjae, sudah 2 jam lebih Youngjae menemani Daehyun namun belum sekalipun mereka membuka percakapan. Daehyun terlalu malas membuka mulut, dan Youngjae yang terlihat canggung untuk memulai percakapan.

Hembusan angin dingin membuat Daehyun dapat mendengar meletuk gigi Youngjae yang beradu. Dia melepas jaket yang melekat ditubuhnya, menyampirkan jaketnya itu di tubuh ramping namja manis disampingnya.

Jarak mereka terlalu dekat, Daehyun dapat menghirup aroma tubuh Youngjae. Lagi lagi, aroma ini, seperti aroma tubuh Junhong. rasa sesak kembali menyergapnya, dia mencoba tersenyum saat Youngjae menatapnya dengan sendu.

"jadi, apa alasan mu?" suara lembut itu membuka perbincangan,

Daehyun menggeleng pelan, sambil menunduk menahan desiran angin yang mengoyak rambutnya.

"baiklah, kalau kau tidak ingin membicarakannya"

"dia tidak menyukai sentuhan ku" ucap Daehyun cepat

"maksudnya?" Youngjae mengernyitkan alisnya heran.

"kau punyai kekasih, namun dia tidak menyukai sentuhan mu. dia menolak semua itu, dia menjanjikan sesuatu namun dia tidak dia tepati, dia membuat ku berharap banyak namun dia hempaskan tanpa perasaan, apakah itu masalah klise?" tutur Daehyun.

Mata Daehyun memerah, shit ! dia tidak ingin seperti ini.

"itu bukan masalah klise, namun bisa menjadi klise kalau kau dengannya bisa berbicara dengan baik, hubungan dimulai dengan komunikasi bukan?" ucap Youngjae sambil meluruskan kakinya yang terasa pegal.

"dia masih terlalu polos" gumam Daehyun

"kalau begitu jangan cari kekasih yang polos. Cari yang ehmm lebih liar" ucap Youngjae sambil tertawa kecil.

Daehyun tersenyum, dia menatap wajah manis itu yang tertawa itu.

"tapi aku mencintainya" gumam Daehyun. cukup terdengar oleh Youngjae.

"cinta? Apa yang membuat mu jatuh cinta padanya?"

Daehyun nampak berfikir sesaat "mungkin... karena dia manis, dia polos, dan... dia segalanya"

Entah, ini bodoh.. tapi Youngjae merasakan rasa sesak memukul dadanya kuat. Youngjae memang diam-diam memperhatikan Daehyun. Daehyun yang selalu bertingkah dingin dan cerewet dalam satu waktu didalam kelas, -itu juga jika mereka sedang sekelas- . Youngjae yang diam-diam selalu mengaggumi wajah Daehyun dari jauh. Daehyun.. tampan.

Dan Youngjae cukup terkejut karena ternyata Chanyeol –sepupunya— mengenal bahkan bersahabat baik dengan Daehyun. bahkan Youngjae baru sadar jika Daehyun sering datang ke Club tempatnya kerja paruh waktu. Membuatnya bisa menatap lebih lama pada wajah Daehyun. Daehyun sudah berbeda dari masa SMA mereka masih menjalin kasih.

"kau mengaguminya?"

Senyuman hangat terbentuk diwajah Daehyun "Sangat. Melebihi apapun" lembut, rasa sayang yang begitu kuat langsung menerpa relung hatinya.

"tapi aku meragukan perasaannya" ucap Daehyun "hubungan kita sangat datar. Tidak ada ucapan selamat pagi atau selamat malam. Atau bahkan dia tidak akan menghubungi ku duluan jika bukan karena hal yang begitu terdesak. Dia.. selalu berusaha menjauh dari ku."

"aku yakin dia juga mencintai mu, Jung"

Daehyun tertawa kecil "bagaimana jika kau dan aku?"

Youngjae mengerutkan keningnya "aku dan kau?"

"kau masih mencintai ku kan?"

Youngjae cukup terkejut. Dia berulang kali menetapkan hatinya jika dia tidak sudah mengubur dalam-dalam rasa cintanya pada Daehyun, dia hanya sedikit mengagumi Daehyun. tapi berada berdua seperti ini dengan Daehyun tak bisa dipungkiri jika Youngjae sangat bahagia.

"gila" Youngjae memukul lengan Daehyun.

Daehyun tertawa semakin kencang, nampaknya dia tidak terlalu mabuk.

"Youngjae-ah. Bisakah... kita.."

Youngjae menunggu kelanjutan suara Daehyun. melirik sekilas pada kekecewaan juga keraguan pada manik kelamnya. Youngjae membenci kala Daehyun bersikap seperti ini.

"apa?!" tanyanya dengan kesal. dia benci menunggu.

"kita mencobanya?"

Ini buruk. Saat kepalanya seakan ingin mengangguk, Youngjae menarik nafas panjang.

"ingat Choi Junhong, Daehyun" peringatnya. "ingat kekasih mu"

"aku bertanya, mau kah kau mencoba hubungan ini dengan ku?" suara Daehyun nampak tegas. bagaimana bisa dia mencoba membuat sebuah hubungan saat dirinya sendiri sudah terikat kuat dengan hubungan yang lain.

Bibirnya kelu. Dia meremas kausnya dengan kuat.

"tidak tahu" jawabnya gusar. Youngjae hanya butuh sebuah kepercayaan penuh jika Daehyun tidak bermain-main dengannya.

Ya.. walaupun dia tahu Daehyun pasti akan menanggap semua ini permainan. Tapi.. mengapa dia sangat ingin mengatakan Ya? apakah mungkin dia memang masih memiliki rasa pada Daehyun?

"aku hanya sedikit lelah dengan semua ini. 2 tahun ini... aku lelah" ucapan itu mendesak kuat hatinya "aku hanya ingin sedikit membuatnya mempercayai ku. tapi itu begitu sulit.. aku lelah, mungkin aku harus mencari seseorang yang mempercayai ku"

"kau... mempercayai ku kan?"

Hubungan mereka berakhir dengan baik-baik. sangat baik, hanya karena sat itu mereka sibuk dengan ujian kelulusan dan mereka sepakat untuk mengakhiri hubungan mereka. walau rasa cinta.. masih ada pada keduanya.

"bisakah kita meneruskan kembali hubungan kita?"

"kau sudah ada Junhong"

"aku tahu, biarkan aku mencobanya"

Youngjae terdiam.

"biarkan aku mencoba untuk mencintai kalian berdua"

Youngjae bisa saja menampar Daehyun saat ini. dia memposisikan dirinya berada dalam posisi Junhong. Sakitnya jika kekasih mu mengatakan hal ini pada orang lain. Tapi.. nyatanya dia tidak bisa. Keegosian begitu kuat berada dalam matanya.

"let me..."

Daehyun perlahan mendekatkan wajahnya, membuat Youngjae bisa merasakan nafas Daehyun yang menyapu pipinya. refleks Youngjae menoleh, melihat wajah Daehyun sedekat itu membuat jantungnya berdetak tidak normal. Melihat mata hitam dengan pandangan yang sama sama dalam, membuat seolah keduanya menyelami diri masing masing tubuh dia hadapannya.

Tangan Daehyun melingkar di pinggang ramping itu, mengeratkannya saat hembusan angin membuat tubuh itu bergetar. Wajah mereka kini tak berjarak, menghapus semua benang dingin dan tergantikan oleh kehangatan yang menyentuh.

Decakan terdengar dimalam yang sunyi itu, sudah hampir pagi, jam besar disudut kota telah menujukan tepat jam 3 pagi. Rasa dingin yang semakin memasuki keduanya membuat kedua insan itu merapatkan tubuh masing-masing. Tangan Daehyun tak bisa berhenti menyentuh tubuh seputih salju itu. tangannya mulai membuka kemeja putih Youngjae namun tangan Youngjae menghentikan pergerakkannya.

"kau mau aku masuk angin?" desisi Youngjae dengan nafas terputus putus.

Daehyun tersenyum kecil, baginya itu sebuah balasan juga ajakan.

:

:

:

Bisakah kau mencintai dua sosok itu dalam satu waktu?

Kau bisa..

Hanya awal.

Pada akhirnya.. kau harus memilih salah satu dari mereka.

.

.

.

Katakan dia bodoh saat ini, katakan bodoh karena dia menikmati ini semua. katakan dia egois, pengkhianat, pemain perasaan, seks freak atau sebagainya. Dia menyukai ini semua.

Dia menyukai saat nafas mereka memburu, saat nafas lelaki manis dibawahnya menyapu lehernya, membuat dia melupakan hal berkenaan dengan hati. Dia melupakan Junhong, dia melupakan masalah mereka, dia melupakan Junhong yang tidak menyukai sentuhannya.

Dia bebas menyentuh Youngjae, bebes menghapus jarak pada bibir keduanya tanpa rasa takut akan penolakan. dia bebas membuat tanda kemerahan pada sekitar daerah leher Youngjae tanpa takut jemari Youngjae menolak hal itu.

Mungkin Youngjae benar, dia harus mencari kekasih yang tidak polos.

Kulit mereka kembali bersentuhan, mentari pagi sudah menembus jendela kamar Daehyun. namun mereka seakan tidak ingin terpisah, dinginnya sang udara pagi membuat keduanya merapatkan tubuh yang tak terbalut apapun. mencoba menghangatkan melalu sentuhan, ciuman, dan pelukan.

Daehyun harus mengakui ini, dia sangat menyukai saat jemari lentik Youngjae meremas rambutnya, saat jemari itu menlus punggungnya dan membuat sekujur tubuhnya merinding seketika. Dia menyukai desahan Youngjae, rintihan Youngjae yang seolah nyanyian persetujuan dari namja manis itu. dia menyukai kulit mereka yang bersentuhan, bersekkan, atau melekat dan dibanjiri keringat. Dia sangat menyukai saat Youngjae menerima semua yang dia lakukan, bahkan Youngjae tidak segan-segan untuk membalas perlakuan itu.

Daehyun memeluk tubuh itu, menghirup aroma manis pada pundak Youngjae yang sangat putih. Matahari sudah hampir tenglam kembali, dia merasakan tubuh dalam pelukannya itu bergeak. Youngjae bangun dan duduk disamping Daehyun yang masih terbaring.

"ini salah, aku tahu.." ucap Daehyun kala melihat mata Youngjae menatapnya dalam.

Youngjae memeluk Daehyun, membuat Daehyun terkejut. Dia kira Youngjae akan marah atau setidaknya langsung pergi. ini sungguh diluar fikirannya.

"jangan sampai Junhong tahu"

Bisikan Youngjae cukup membuat Daehyun menyimpulkan segalanyaa. Youngjae menerimanya..

"pasti. akan ku coba"

:

:

:

Angin musim dingin menggelitik nakal surai kebiruan miliknya. Junhong menyapukan jemarinya pada rambutnya dan mendesah kesal sambil menatap lurus. Dia tidak tahu mengapa dia berdiri disini. Jemarinya yang mendingin tak menjadi alasan untuknya bergerak dan pergi dari sini.

Ada sesuatu yang menahannya

Sesuatu yang disebut kenangan.

Menghiraukan panggilang telpon dari Himchan yang menyuruhnya segera pulang karena malam semakin beranjak. Namun sekali lagi, dia bersikukuh. Dia tetap berdiri ditempat dimana dia dan Daehyun sering bersama dan berbagi es krim.

Senyuman terbentuk diwajah sayunya.

Ini hari ketiga dia tidak bertemu Daehyun. baru tiga hari, tapi... dia sangat merindukan Daehyun.

Biasanya, Daehyun yang akan menghubunginya dan mengajak mereka bertemu. Tiga hari ini, ponselnya terdiam tanpa ada satupun panggilan dari Daehyun. terakhir, 16 jam yang lalu kala Daehyun mengiriminya pesan 'selamat pagi'

Junhong memegang erat ponselnya, sebelum dengan tangan yang bergetar dingin menekan nomor Daehyun dan melakukan panggilan. Untuk pertama kalinya, dalam 2 tahun.. Junhong menghubungi Daehyun terlebih dahulu tanpa urusan yang begitu penting.

Ini penting. Aku merindukannya.

Agak lama, sambungan mereka baru terjalin.

"Junhong-ah" Junhong mengerutkan keningnya, ada yang beda dengan suara Daehyun.

"hyung, kau dimana?"

"aku di apartemen" suara Daehyun lebih seperti pada mengantuk.

"aku boleh kesana?"

Diam sebentar. Mungkin Daehyun masih tidak menyangka jika Junhong meminta hal seperti itu.

"t,tidak. aku lelah, aku mau tidur"

Apa ini? rasa sesak ini?

"Oh, baiklah. Selamat beristirahat"

Daehyun tak membalas ucapannya. Langsung memutuskan hubungan udara yang terjalin. Dia menolak menyadari jika dia menangis. Apakah Daehyun marah padanya? kecewa. Jelas. Junhong benar-benar tak mau menyadari jika dia sudah berlutut diatas tanah saat ini. inikah perasaan Daehyun kala dia menolak bertemu dengannya?

Timbal balik memang berlaku kini..

:

:

:

"Junhong?"

Daehyun mengatupkan bibirnya rapat-rapat, mengangguk kecil dari pertanyaan Youngjae. tak habis fikir kala Junhong menghubunginya, bukankah itu bagus?

Youngjae memeluk lehernya dari belakang. Sehabis kelas mereka selesai, Daehyun memang mengajak Youngjae ke apartemennya, Daehyun baru tahu jika Youngjae bisa memasak dan membuatkannya makan malam.

"kau tidak boleh mengabaikannya"

"aku tidak mengabaikannya. mungkin.. hanya ingin sedikit menyadarkannya"

Youngjae terdiam. dia meletakkan dagunya dipundak Daehyun.

"kau.. kan mencintainya" sesak rasanya harus berbicara seperti itu.

Daehyun terdiam "jangan bahas ini, aku lelah. C'mon we're sleep now"

Youngjae menerima uluran tangan Daehyun.

:

:

:

Dia seakan ingin pulang saat ini juga. memegang erat-erat gelas dalam genggamannya. Matanya memanas. God, sempurna sekali malam ini.

Youngjae bahkan tidak mendengar panggilan seorang pemuda yang memesan minuman padanya. dia tidak fokus saat ini. Chanyeol memandang sepupunya itu dengan heran, tak biasanya Youngjae lalai atau bahkan tidak fokus pada pekerjaannya. Mata bening itu berair, Chanyeol menepuk pundak Youngjae pelan.

"apa yang terjadi dengan mu?"

Youngjae menggertakkan giginya dengan kesal "aku baik-baik saja"

"kau sakit?"

Ya.. hatinya.

"tidak, aku baik-baik saja. sudah sana pergi, jangan ganggu pekerjaan ku" mendorong kuat dada Chanyeol hingga membuat pemuda bertubuh tinggi itu bergerak mundur. Chanyeol hanya berdecak heran sambil membalikkan badan.

"Chanyeol"

Langkahnya terhenti "apa?" memandang bingung pada Youngjae.

"kapan teman-teman mu pergi dari sini?"

Terkejut. Dia menatap pada sekumpulan teman-temannya yang memang sudah terbiasa berkumpul disini. Dia mengalihkan tatapannya pada Youngjae, matanya yang berair.

"mereka kan memang sering berada disini. Ada apa dengan mu? bukankah kau seharusnya senang ada Daehyun disini?"

Chanyeol mengetahuinya. Perasaannya pada Daehyun.

"tapi... jika hanya Daehyun aku senang. T,tapi..." Youngjae memandang ke arah Daehyun dan juga teman-temannya.

"ada Junhong?"

Tepat, Youngjae mengangguk kaku. Dia segera mengalihkan pandangnnya kala Daehyun berbisik lirih ke arah Junhong.

"kau seharusnya bisa mengatasi rasa sakitnya. Ingat, kau yang memulai untuk berada didalam hubungan mereka. jangan membenci Junhong, karena dia tidak salah" ucapan Chanyeol menusuk kuat hatinya.

"lalu ini salah ku?"

Chanyeol mengangkat bahunya "menurut mu?"

Youngjae menutup rapat bibirnya. dia melempar kemeja waitternya dan berlari menjauh dari Chanyeol yang menatapnya maklum.

"cinta bodoh.." dia segera memungut kemeja itu dan menaruhnya. Tak sengaja, matanya beradu dengan pandangan Daehyun. seolah bertanya tentang keadaan Youngjae. sekali lagi, Chanyeol mengangkat bahunya.

:

:

:

"aku ke toilet sebentar" ujarnya pada Junhong.

Junhong mengangguk kecil, sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Mereka benar, Junhong masih terlalu polos dan rapuh.

Daehyun menapaki langkahnya menuju arah dia melihat Youngjae berlari, dia tidak mengerti kenapa tiba-tiba Junhong memintanya untuk ikut bersamanya. Junhong selama ini selalu menutup diri dari teman-teman Daehyun. namun malam ini, dia berkeras untuk ikut. Daehyun juga tak mengerti kala Junhong tiba-tiba menggenggam erat tangannya. bahkan duduk begitu dekat dengannya.

Dia melihatnya. Youngjae pasti akan kemari. Rooftop.

"kau marah?" Daehyun memeluk sosok itu dari belakang.

"fikir saja sendiri" Youngjae menyikut pelan perutnya.

"hey ayolah.. jangan marah. Kau kan selalu bersama ku sesudahnya"

"Jung! Kau brengsek!"

Daehyun tertawa sambil memeluk lebih erat tubuh Youngjae. dan Youngjae meletakkan tangannya diatas lengan Daehyun yang melingkar dipinggangnya.

"Jung.. jika harus kau memilih. Kau akan memilih aku atau Junhong?"

Youngjae tahu.. Daehyun pasti akan memilih Junhong.

"entahlah.. sulit"

"apanya yang sulit? Kau kan mencintai Junhong... tidak aku" tercekat.

Daehyun mengambil nafas gusar. Matanya menatap pada langit malam yang terhampar. Dia juga tidak menyangka jika dia akan memiliki perasaan seperti ini.

"aku rasa... kau sama berharganya dengan Junhong. Jadi aku tidak bisa memilih"

.

Mereka tidak tahu..

Jika beberapa meter dari tempat mereka berdiri.. sosok Junhong memegang kuat dadanya yang terasa sesak.

.

.

TBC.

.

.

Oke.. kalem. Ini sebenarnya FF yang udah lama awalnya EXO couple. Tapi aku ganti jadi B.A.P. nn.. aku janji ini hanya twoshot saja. give me your comment.

.

. maaf bila ada kata-kata yang tidak berkenan di hati *bow

.

RnR juseyoooo...


	2. Chapter 2

Author : Han NN

Tittle : Betrayer

Cast : Choi Junhong / Jung Daehyun / Yoo Youngjae / Park Chanyeol / Byun Baekhyun / Kim Himchan / Kris

Length :2shot

Genre : Drama, Romance, Hurt, Comfort, Sad. Dll..

Rate : K+

A/N: Junhong punya Daehyun, tapi Daehyun tetep punya saya.

Warning : Still have a typo, Not EYD, this is Shonen-ah, dont like with my pair? Dont read

,

,

UHUK.. jadi ini chap endnya. UHUK.. sebenernya bingung mau lanjutin sekarang atau nanti, bulan depan aja. Soalnya.. ini.. DaeLo ada UHUKNYA. Kalo yang pas baca ini lagi puasa, skip ajalah. Atau kalau ga bacanya nanti aja bulan depan #dicekek.

Jangan muluk-muluk ya berharap sama endingnya. Takut bikin kecewa.

So... let's start..

.

.

.

.

HAPPY READING.

.

.

Jika kau lihat warna hitam.

Kegelapan yang akan kau bayangkan.

Jika kau melihat warna putih.

Ketenangan yang akan kau dapatkan.

Lalu, bagaimana jika warna abu-abu?

Mungkin.. seperti itulah hubungan kita..

Gelap.. tapi menenangkan.

.

.

.

Dingin.. Junhong tak mengerti kenapa tubuhnya begitu menggigil. Mungkin karena tiupan angin atau mungkin juga.. karena apa yang tengah dia lihat saat ini. Junhong ingin mengalihkan tatapannya, atau bahkan jika dia berani dia akan berjalan ke arah mereka dan mengatakan semua rasa sakitnya saat ini.

Saat Junhong merasa khawatir saat Daehyun tak juga kembali, dia bertanya pada Chanyeol, sebenarnya dia salah bertanya saat itu. dia ingin bertanya letak toilet, namun bibirnya berkata lain.

"hyung.. dimana Daehyun hyung?"

"ah.. dia menuju roftop"

Kini kebingungannya terjawab sudah. Mengapa Daehyun bukan ke toilet namun kesini. Mendengar dengan jelas percakapan mereka.

Sangat sakit. Junhong tidak dapat mengggambarkan bagaimana begitu sesak dan tercekatnya dia kini. Dia begitu ingin pergi, mengurung diri didalam kamarnya dan tidak akan keluar lagi. tidak akan lagi bertemu dengan sosok yang kini tengah memeluk orang lain.. selain dirinya. Tapi apa? Dia berharap kata maaf dari sosok itu.

Pandangannya sudah kabur saat sosok Daehyun kini terhalang. Bukan.. bukan oleh air mata tapi karena pundak lebar seseorang menutupi pemandangannya.

"kau seharusnya tidak melihat ini"

Suara berat Chanyeol membuyarkan pandangan semunya. Seulas senyuman terbentuk. Walau terasa sangat sakit dan perih.

"harusnya memang aku melihat ini. " jawabnya lirih. sangat lirih.

Chanyeol menarik pundaknya hingga tubuhnya berbalik.

"ayo.. kita turun"

Tidak bisa menghentikan air mata yang terus turun. Langkahnya pun bergetar, jika saja Chanyeol tak memapahnya. Mungkin saja tubuhnya bisa jatuh karena kakinya yang begitu lemas. Ini hanya tak terduga. Ini diluar segala pemikirannya.

Chanyeol tidak membawanya ke tempat dimana dia duduk bersama Daehyun tadi. Dia membawanya Junhong menuju ruang pribadinya. Saat pintu berlapis kayu berat itu terbuka, Junhong bisa lihat sosok pemuda bertubuh mungil tengah duduk disofa yang terletak ditengah ruangan itu.

Raut terkejut sangat nyata terlihat. Dia menunjuk Junhong dan menatap Chanyeol. meminta penjelasan. Namun Chanyeol menggeleng pelan, mungkin ingin memberikan isyarat jika dia akan menjelasakan semuanya nanti.

"Junhong.."

Baekhyun mendekat ke arah Junhong yang kini sudah duduk dihadapannya. Dia duduk disamping Junhong dan dengan hati-hati menghapus air mata dipipi putih Junhong.

Bibir Junhong bergetar, dia mengepalkan tangannya dan memukul-mukul kepalan tangannya pada pangkuannya. Meluapkan rasa sakitnya. Meluapkan kecewanya.

"apa yang terjadi?" suara lembut milik Baekhyun terdengar. Dia sudah menganggap Junhong seperti adiknya sendiri. dia bersahabaat baik dengan Himchan dan kadang kala saat ia berkunjung kerumah Himchan, dia akan bertemu dengan Junhong karena rumah itu juga ditempati oleh Junhong. Dia mengenal Junhong cukup baik. mengetahui jika Junhong sangat manis dan... polos.

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol tajam, benar-benar meminta penjelasan dari semua ini. bukannya menjawab Chanyeol malah mengalihkan pandangannya dari tatapan Baekhyun. cukup membuat Baekhyun menggerutu kesal dan beralih menatap Junhong yang masih memukul kepalan tangannya pada pangkuannya.

"Junhong hentikan.. ini menyakiti mu" Baekhyun menahan kepalan tangan Junhong. Menggenggam erat kepalan tangan Junhong yang bergetar. wajah yang menunduk itu sangat tersirat kesedihan. Dia belum pernah melihat Junhong seperti ini. Junhong selalu ceria.

"mau aku panggilkan Himchan?" tawar Baekhyun, mengelus pundak Junhong.

Junhong menggeleng cepat, dan mengadahkan kepalanya menghadap Baekhyun. Tercekat.. karena dia melihata wajah Junhong yang begitu kacau.

"kau... apa.. yang terjadi Junhong-ah?" Baekhyun langsung memeluk Junhong, matanya memanas, entah.. melihat Junhong yang begitu kacau seperti ini membuatnya ikut merasakan sesak dalam dadanya.

"aku, aku... aku mencintainya, hyung" gumaman diiringi isakan itu membuat Baekhyun kini sudah menatap garang pada Chanyeol.

"Demi Tuhan.. apa yang terjadi?!"seakan tak lelah terus berkata seperti itu.

"Junhong melihat Daehyun dengan Youngjae" suara berat yang keluar dari bibir kekasihnya membuat Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya.

"mereka.. berpelukan" mulut Baekhyun terbuka.

"bukankah.."

"ya.. Daehyun kekasih Junhong" potong Chanyeol sambil menatap dalam pada Junhong yang masih berada dalam pelukan Baekhyun.

"tapi, Daehyun juga kekasih Youngjae"

Junhong melepaskan pelukannya. Berbalik dan menatap Chanyeol. air mata jelas masih mengalir dipipinya. Dia begitu terkejut. Dia berharap Chanyeol tak mengatakan hal itu.

"ulangi.." pinta Junhong lirih.

Chanyeol menarik nafas panjang, dia mengalihkan pandangannya dari mata Junhong. Merasa bersalah, karena membuat luka yang jauh lebih dalam lagi.

"mereka memulai hubungan itu.. dua minggu yang lalu" Chanyeol menggertakkan giginya "aku sudah memperingati Youngjae jika ini bukanlah hal yang bagus. Tapi dia bersikeras.. Youngjae masih belum bisa melupakan Daehyun. bahkan dikamarnya masih terpajang foto dia dan Daehyun.. mereka.." Chanyeol berdiri dan mengepalkan jemarinya kuat.

"...bodoh" dan Chanyeol segera keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

Meninggalkan Junhong dan Baekhyun yang terdiam. Junhong membeku. adakah yang lebih hancur dari hatinya kini? Berharap jika ini semua adalah mimpi, Junhong memejamkan matanya.

Dan saat ku buka.. ini semua akan berakhir dengan aku yang berada didalam kamar.

Dan saat kelopak matanya perlahan terangkat. Sesak itu semakin mengikat kuat. Junhong benar-benar menangis saat ini. dia melipat kakinya dan memeluknya. Tak memedulikan Baekhyun yang juga sedang terdiam. Membeku. Perlahan mengembalikan kesadarannya dan memeluk Junhong.

"ayo aku antar kau pulang.. aku yang akan berbicara alasannya pada Himchan dan Daehyun nanti" bisik Baekhyun sambil menggenggam jemari Junhong.

Junhong menurut, membiarkan Baekhyun membawa tubuhnya keluar dari sana.

:

:

:

Saat cintanya sudah terbagi..

Saat perlahan, rasa cinta yang begitu besar padanya mulai terkikis.

Tergantikan oleh bayang-bayang cinta yang lain.

Bukankah.. ini saatnya kau untuk memilih?

:

:

:

Daehyun baru saja memasuki pagar rumah Youngjae saat ponselnya bergetar, dia menatap layar ponselnya dan mengerutkan keningnya.

"hallo?"

"Daehyun!"

"ya?"

"cepat kesini, ahh maksud ku kerumah kami. Mmmm aku Himchan. Itu.. Junhong, dia sakit"

Suara Himchan yang nampak gugup juga panik membuatnya resah dan tak nyaman.

"sakit? sakit apa?"

"banyak tanya, cepat kesini!" Himchan langsung memutuskan hubungan udara itu.

Daehyun mengerutkan keningnya bingung. Memasukkan ponselnya kedalam saku celana. Sekitar tiga meter lagi langkahnya untuk sampai pada pintu rumah Youngjae. lebih baik seperti ini, daripada dia sudah berada didalam dan bertemu Youngjae, itu akan jauh lebih sulit. Daehyun baru saja hendak berbalik dan menuju letak mobilnya, saat...

"Daehyun"

...Youngjae memanggilnya. Langkahnya terhenti dan membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Youngjae yang kini sudah berada dihadapannya.

Youngjae memeluknya erat. Mengecup pipinya dan kembali memeluknya.

"Hey.. aku merindukan mu"

Daehyun memang jarang bertemu Youngjae karena Junhong yang terus menerus menempel disampingnya. Terhitung seminggu Daehyun tak bertatap wajah dengan Youngjae.

Junhong yang memintanya untuk menemaninya membeli buku, mengajarkannya pelajaran yang tidak dia mengerti. Memintanya untuk memilih pakaian saat kelulusan nanti. Daehyun hampir tidak sempat untuk bertemu bahkan menghubungi Youngjae. karena kadang, Junhong akan meminjam ponselnya dan menatap intens pada isi dalam ponselnya. Daehyun akan menghapus segala pesan maupan panggilan yang tersimpan disana.

"aku juga merindukan mu" gumamnya sambil membalas pelukan Youngjae.

Bimbang.. karena Youngjae memeluknya erat seakan tak ingin melepaskannya sedangkan dia harus kerumah Junhong saat ini juga. Tak mengerti, sore tadi dia masih melihat Junhong dalam keadaan sehat.

"jadi, malam ini kau tidak sibuk dengan.. Junhong?" tanya Youngjae sambil mengelus rambut Daehyun.

Perasaan resah memenuhi fikirannya. Dia perlahan mendorong dengan lembut tubuh Youngjae hingga tubuh keduanya kini berjarak.

"maafkan aku, baru saja Himchan menghubungi ku dan berkata jika Junhong sedang sakit sekarang.. aku harus kesana" gugup, juga khawatir ada dalam suaranya.

Youngjae tersenyum tipis, dia kecewa.. ya.. sangat.

.

.

"pergilah.. Junhong membutuhkan mu saat ini" mendorong dada Daehyun dan membalikkan tubuhnya. menghapus air mata yang tiba-tiba saja mengalir. Hembusan angin dingin menggetarkan tubuhnya. udara lembab yang diakibatkan derai hujan yang turun tadi sore membuat Youngjae ingin sekali menarik Daehyun dan berkata jika dia tidak boleh meninggalkannya

Bahkan Youngjae berfikir bodoh.. dia berharap Daehyun akan memeluknya dari belakang dan sedikit saja mengabaikan Junhong. Tapi salah..

Suara deruman mobil yang meninggalkan pekarangan rumahnya menjadi titik dari segala pengharapannya.

Kau yang telah memasuki hubungan mereka.

Dan tanggung semua rasa sakitnya..

:

:

:

"hyung.. bagaimana keadaan Junhong?"

"kau fikir aku seorang dokter? Cepat sana masuk kedalam kamarnya"

Daehyun mengerutkan keningnya. Dia hanya terdiam, memandang Himchan seolah Himchan baru saja mengatakan hal yang salah.

"ke... dalam kamarnya?" ini pertama kali dia memasuki kamar Junhong.

Himchan mengangguk dengan tidak sabar "dia demam, karena begitu bodohnya bermain hujan-hujanan tadi sore. Dia memanggil mu terus-menerus" jelas Himchan sambil menyapukan lidahnya pada bibir.

Daehyun melangkah ragu pada pintu kamar Junhong yang tertutup. Himchan membukanya dan mendorong Daehyun untuk masuk. Senyuman terbentuk diwajah penuh kekhawatirannya. Kamar Junhong berlapiskan cat berwarna biru lembut, tempat tidurnya juga berselimutkan bed cover berwarna biru. Junhong sangat menyukai warna biru.

Dia melangkah pada tubuh Junhong yang sedang berbaring. Selimut tebal menutupinya hingga batas dagu. Bibir Junhong yang biasanya berwarna merah kini nampak pucat, kekhawatirannya memuncak kala Daehyun meletakkan punggung tangannya di dahi Junhong. Panas.

Kelopak mata sayu itu terbuka. menampilkan iris kelam indah yang membuat Daehyun selalu bertekuk lutut.

"Daehyun hyung" suaranya lemah. Daehyun segera duduk ditepi tempat tidur Junhong. Sebenarnya dia ingin memeluk erat tubuh Junhong. Tapi dia harus sadar, ini Junhong bukan Youngjae..

"kau lebih baik tidur.. maaf kau mengganggu mu" perlahan menggenggam erat tangan Junhong.

Junhong tersenyum. Senyum lemah.

"hyung.. peluk aku"

Daehyun harus memastikan itu benar-benar suara Junhong atau bukan. Dia menatap heran dan penuh tanda tanya pada Junhong yang menatapnya dalam seolah berkata jika dia tidak sedang bercanda saat ini. Ini pertama kalinya Junhong yang meminta Daehyun untuk memeluknya.

Daehyun menggeser tubuhnya, kini berbaring disebelah Junhong, masuk kedalam selimut. Junhong menatapnya sambil tersenyum, tangannya terulur dan memeluk leher Daehyun dengan erat.

tentu saja.. pelukan Junhong dengan Youngjae sangat berbeda.

Daehyun menekan siku Junhong, kini benar-benar.. tubuhnya dan tubuh Junhong tak berjarak. Dan Daehyun cukup terkejut karena merasakan degup jantung yang gila pada tubuhnya.

"kau sudah minum obat?

Junhong bergumam sambil menganggukan kepalanya. Daehyun menghirup aroma tubuh Junhong yang sangat jarang dia sentuh. Lembut... memabukkan.

"hyung.. kau tidak akan meninggalkan ku kan?"

Daehyun mengusuk leher Junhong dan memeluk pinggangnya erat.

"tidak akan"

"walaupun... ada orang lain saat ini?"

Daehyun mengerutkan keningnya "maksud mu?"

"kau menyukai dua orang kan saat ini?"

Daehyun membeku, menggertakkan giginya kasar.

"tidak ada.. Cuma kau.." bisik Daehyun pelan, penuh keyakinan. Walau matanya menyiratkan keraguan.

Junhong tertawa kecil, dia memundurkan tubuhnya dan membuat wajah mereka kini berhadapan.

"pembohong.." gumam Junhong sambil mendorong dada Daehyun.

"aku..."

Ucapannya terhenti. Daehyun tak tahu harus berbicara apa.

"hyung.. kau akan tetap bersama ku kan? Berjanjilah kau akan selalu bersama ku" pinta Junhong sambil menggigit bibirnya. Perih.

Daehyun meletakkan tangannya dipipi Junhong, merasakan begitu halus kulit Junhong. Tak pernah tersentuh oleh siapapun kecuali dirinya.

Ragu.. ragu.. bayangan Youngjae perlahan mengaburkan segalanya. Menatap pada wajah berharap Junhong, membayangkan wajah penuh kekecewaan Youngjae saat Daehyun memutuskan untuk pergi kerumah Junhong. Kacau..

"aku berjanji" ternyata... rasa cintanya memang lebih terasa kuat pada Junhong.

Daehyun menggelengkan kepalanya kala jemari Junhong menarik kepalanya mendekat.

"Junhong-ah apa yang kau lakukan?" dia menatap pada wajah Junhong yang kini berada dekat sekali pada wajahnya.

"apakah ini yang membuat mu bersamanya? Dia lebih berani dari ku?" Junhong mendongakkan kepalanya. Sesaat bibir mereka nampak bersentuhan. Bibir Junhong bergetar.

"dia bisa memberikan apa yang tidak bisa aku berikan? Dia bisa melakukan apa yang selalu aku takutkan untuk lakukan?" jemari lembut itu menyelusup dibalik surai coklat milik Daehyun. meremasnya kuat.

Daehyun memandang pada mata kelam milik Junhong. Jadi Junhong sudah tahu tentang hubungannya dengan Youngjae? jadi inikah alasan Junhong tidak mau berpisah walau sejenak denannya? Inikah alasan Junhong bisa berubah sedikit demi sedikit? Berani menyentuhnya.. memulai semuanya.

"maaf" hanya kata itu.

Junhong tersenyum. Begitu tulus. Seolah tak ada rasa sakit yang mendera hatinya terus-menerus.

"ayo kita mulai semua ini dari awal hyung... hanya kita... kau dan aku"

Diam cukup lama. Keyakinan pada hati Junhong perlahan mengikis. Menatap pada sayu mata Daehyun yang nampak kabur. merasakan jika sosok kekasihnya ini tengah memikirkan orang lain. Daehyun sedang menentukan kebimbangan pada hatinya.

"aku... bagaimana jika aku tidak bisa?"

Mata kelam itu nampak berair. Menguatkan hatinya yang seakan hendak runtuh. Dia menarik leher Daehyun semakin dekat.

"apa yang membuat mu tidak bisa?"

"dia..." Daehyun mengambil tangan Junhong, meletakkannya didepan dada "mengambil hati ku juga"

Junhong menunduk. Merasakan bibir Daehyun menekan keningnya. Kata maaf terus Daehyun gumamkan. Dia menarik wajah Junhong untuk menghadap wajahnya, namun Junhong menolaknya dan mencoba menjauh kembali dari sentuhan Daehyun. memukul lengan Daehyun dengan cukup kasar.

"Junhong dengar aku"

"pergi! lepaskan aku. jangan sentuh aku!"

"hey.. dengarkan aku"

Hati-hati, membawa wajah Junhong mendekat kepadanya, menghapus jejak air mata yang mengalir pada wajah Junhong.

"kau tahu kan jika aku sangat mencintai mu? dan tidak ada yang dapat merubah itu semua" Junhong tak mau menatap matanya "aku tidak bisa melepaskan dia begitu saja... dia yang ada saat kau tidak ada"

Rasanya sakit. sungguh. Mendengar kekasih mu sendiri mengatakan hal seperti itu didepan mu.

"aku... aku juga mencintainya"

Cukup. Junhong memeluk Daehyun dengan erat. sangat erat hingga Daehyun bisa merasakan ketakutan dalam pelukan itu. Daehyun membalas pelukan Junhong.

"jangan... jangan mencintainya. hyung.. hanya aku. hyung.. kau tidak boleh mencintainya"

.

Aku tidak setia..

Aku telah membagi rasa cinta ini.

Aku telah mencium bibir selain milik mu.

Aku telah memeluk tubuh lain selain diri mu.

Aku mengkhianati kita..

Kau tak pantas menincintai ku sedalam ini..

Aku pengkhianat..

.

Dia egois. Ya. Daehyun miliknya dan tidak ada yang boleh memilikinya selain dia. Junhong sudah bertekad dia tidak akan dengan mudah membuat Daehyun mengatakan hal itu lagi. Daehyun hanya boleh mencintainya.

Kejadian seminggu lalu terus berputar dalam fikiran Junhong. Mengapa dia begitu bodoh? Meminta Daehyun untuk tetap bersamanya? Ini jelas menyakitinya. Ini.. semua.. jelas membuat dia sakit. tapi.. dia yang memohon sebuah kata cinta pada Daehyun.

Seolah ada yang mencengkram kuat hatinya saat itu. lidahnya kelu. Bukankah ini mudah? kau hanya perlu mengatakan jika kau juga mencintainya. dan semua akan selesai. Kau akan perlahan memulai semua ini dari awal dengan Junhong.

Junhong... yang sangat kau cintai.

Dia.. orang yang kau cintai ini meminta mu untuk mencintainya.. hanya dia.. tak ada yang lain. Apakah ini begitu sulit kau akhiri? Yang dengan mudahnya kau awali?

"i beg you.."

Bisikan itu cukup membuat Daehyun membeku. lalu dia harus berkata apa? Getaran mengalir disekujur tubuhnya. sungguh, dia tidak mengetahui jika ini semua akan sesulit ini.

Memilih Youngjae dan Junhong...

Ini bisa membuatnya gila.

"i beg you hyung.."

Kapan dia bisa menolak keinginan Junhong? Dia bahkan bisa keluar pada musim dingin untuk membelikan Junhong makanan pada tengah malam. Bahkan dia bisa menerobos hujan kala Junhong memintanya untuk mengantarkannya buku yang dia lupa bawa ke sekolahnya.

Junhong tengah memintanya.. permintaan yang mudah jika saja permintaan itu keluar 2 bulan yang lalu. Saat belum ada Youngjae dihatinya.

"hyung.."

Daehyun mengeratkan pelukannya. Dia memejamkan matanya sambil memaksakan keeratan pada pelukan keduanya.

"i promise.. aku hanya akan mencintai mu.."

:

:

:

Tubuh dan hati ku sangat menginginkan mu

Seperti seorang anak kecil yang menghisap permen

Memiliki mu, ingin menyentuh mu

Menenggelamkannya semakin dalam dan dalam

2PM – A.D.T.O.Y

.

.

.

Junhong belum pernah merasakan jika berada dalam kurungan lengan Daehyun bisa membuatnya tenang. Dia baru merasakan jika jemari Daehyun yang perlahan menyusuri tubuhnya bisa membuat dirinya seakan kehilangan kendali.

Junhong juga baru menyadari jika sapuan bibir Daehyun pada bibirnya itu begitu lembut. Hati-hati. Seakan jika Daehyun menggigit bibirnya lebih kasar Daehyun bisa menyakiti Junhong. Rintihan itu tidak bisa tertahan kala Daehyun menyapukan bibirnya pada lehernya. Titik sensitivenya. Terakhir, dia menangis karena merasa takut. Namun kini, lengan Daehyun yang mendekapnya kuat membuat rasa takut itu entah pergi kemana.

Junhong hanya bisa meremas rambut Daehyun saat pemuda itu bermain pada tubuhnya. udara dingin yang menyapa melalui jendela dikamarnya yang terbuka seakan tak berguna, karena kini.. tubuhnya terasa lengket karena keringat. Junhong baru menyadari jika selimut yang tadi menutupi tubuh keduanya sudah berada diatas lantai. Dia juga baru menyadari jika jemari Daehyun perlahan mulai melepaskan kaitan kancing kemeja yang dipakainya.

Entah.. ini tak bisa dijelaskan dalam fikirannya. Ini semua seolah sudah menutup segala pemikiran dalan otaknya.

Daehyun kini berada diatas tubuhnya, mendekatkan wajah keduanya dan membuat dahi mereka menempel. Diantara keremangan lampu kamarnya dia bisa lihat seulas senyuman diwajah Daehyun. Jemarinya mengelus lembut wajah Junhong. Mengecup seluruh wajahnya dengan hati-hati, halus.. tanppa sedikitpun menyakitinya.

Suhu tubuhnya yang sedang tidak normal membuat dia bisa merasakan kulit dingin Daehyun yang menyapa tubuhnya. mata mereka saling bertatapan dengan dalam. Dia bisa melihatnya.. ketulusan dimata Daehyun. jemari Junhong perlahan bergerak untuk mengelus pipi Daehyun. menarik leher Daehyun untuk semakin merendahkan wajahnya demi merasakan bibir Daehyun berada diatas bibirnya.

Junhong sadar.. ini semua adalah candu untuknya. saat dia tidak bisa berhenti membuat wajah Daehyun mendekat dengan wajahnya. Dia ingin selalu wajah Daehyun berada dalam jangkauan katup bibirnya.

Junhong tidak bisa berhenti menggumankan nama Daehyun, segala fikirannya hanya terdapat nama itu. saat rongga hangat milik Daehyun menyapa seluruh tubuhnya, dia hanya bisa merintih dengan mendendangkan nama Daehyun. Daehyun.. hanya Daehyun..

Entah keinginan macam apa ini. Junhong ingin selalu jemari Daehyun mengelus pipinya, mengusap lehernya, atau bermain dengan punggungnya. Ingin selalu merasakan sapuan bibir Daehyun berada dalam bibirnya, wajahnya, lehernya..

kau tersenyum pada ku

kau memanggil nama ku dan terus menatap mata ku

kau sampaikan pada sentuhan yang membuat ku gila

kau membuat ku tak bisa lagi bergerak

sentuhan yang begitu lembut dan membuat ku tidak bisa bernafas

menyelipkannya perlahan dari kepala dan turun menuju leher.

2PM – A.D.T.O.Y

Saat rasa sakit menerpa dengan kuat pada tubuhnya. Junhong tak mengerti apa yang Daehyun lakukan padanya. dia meremas kuat rambut Daehyun demi menyalurkan rasa sakit itu. sangat sakit,seakan semua tubuhnya terdapat duri yang menancap.

"are you okay?" Daehyun bertanya disela-sela nafasnya yang terputus.

Junhong menggeleng pelan. Daehyun kembali mengecup bibirnya lembut... lebih lembut hingga dia melupakan rasa sakit itu.

Di sela nafasnya yang seakan tercekat dia bersuara "move... slowly.."

Junhong menyakini jika ini adalah malam yang tak pernah dia bayangkan. Dia begitu membenci sentuhan Daehyun. namun kini... dia sangat membutuhkan semua sentuhan itu. Daehyun sangat berhati-hati dalam melakukan ini semua. sangat lembut..

Ini... timbal balik ini... begitu berpengaruh

Junhong merapatkan tubuhnya pada tubuh Daehyun yang memeluknya. Setelah semua ini terjadi, setelah malam yang begitu melelahkan ini terjadi..

Junhong bertekad tidak akan melepasakan Daehyun..

Tidak akan..

:

:

:

Buku setebal 1200 lembar itu seakan sudah menanti kapan Youngjae akan melemparnya pada kepala Daehyun yang duduk tak jauh dari tempatnya. Youngjae menghembuskan nafas gusar. Membenarkan posisi duduknya. Dia membuka lembaran buku itu dengan cukup kasar hingga menimbulkan bunyi yang cukup mengganggu.

"itu buku mahal Yoo Youngjae.. jangan merusaknya hanya karena Daehyun mengabaikan mu"

Mengabaikan suara Chanyeol. mencoba berkonsentrasi pada buku dihadapannya.

"cepat ajak dia berbicara"

Lagi-lagi mengabaikan saran Chanyeol.

"JUNG DAEHYUN"

Oh shit! Youngjae mengenggeram kesal. buku dalam genggamannya siap melayang pada sepupu disampjngnya ini. Youngjae tetap bersikukuh tak mau mengangkat wajahnya, dia tidak ingin Daehyun melihat wajahnya yang penuh pengharapan pada pemuda itu.

"NEEE" Daehyun balas berteriak.

Youngjae tersenyum sesaat, dia merindukan suara Daehyun. merindukan suara itu memanggil namanya, merindukan suara itu berbisik dalam setiap kebersamaan mereka.

"YOUNGJAE INGIN BERBICARA DENGAN MU"

What?! Youngjae menggertakkan giginya. Namun masih diam tak ingin merespon.

"APA? KATAKAN SAJA"

"dia benar-benar bodoh" gumam Chanyeol sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"dia sahabat mu" ucap Youngjae sambil tersenyum mengejek.

"dia kekasih mu"

Oke.. Youngjae langsung terdiam. memainkan ujung kertas pada buku itu. Resah. dia memikirkan Daehyun yang beberapa hari ini terlihat menghindarinya. Begitu nyata dan membuat Youngjae sangat kesal akibatnya. Setelah Daehyun pergi ke rumah Junhong, Daehyun tak lagi menghubunginya. Daehyun tak lagi datang ke club milik Chanyeol., bahkan di kampus saat mereka bertemu pun Daehyun akan langsung membuang wajah dan berjalan menjauh.

Apa yang terjadi? dia tidak tahu..

Semua ini begitu melayang. Hingga dia tidak lagi merasa dia pernah menjalin hubungan dengan Daehyun. Hubungan yang sangat singkat.

"KAU MAU DIA BERTANYA DENGAN MU DENGAN BERTERIAK-TERIAK SEPERTI INI?"

Melalui kelopak matanya yang sedikit terangkat, dia bisa lihat Daehyun tengah menatapnya. Tatapan dalam, tatapan yang seolah meminta maaf. Sekujur tubuhnya bergetar. Youngjae dapat melihat siratan mata itu. dia mengenal terlalu jauh Daehyun.

"Chanyeol hentikan.. aku tidak butuh berbicara dengannya"

"kau ini kenapa sih?! dirumah selalu merutuk Daehyun dan berkata jika kau perlu berbicara dengannya. Aku pusing melihat mu selalu melihat ponselnya setiap menit" tutur Chanyeol.

Youngjae dengan berani mengangkat wajahnya, dia membalas tatapan Daehyun dan tersenyum tipis.

"aku sudah mengetahuinya..." segera beralih untuk tidak menatap Daehyun.

.

.

"dia memilih Junhong.."

:

:

:

"kau butuh meluruskan ini semua"

Chanyeol menahan lengan Daehyun yang hendak keluar dari ruangan kelas mereka. Sepi. Hanya tinggal Daehyun, Chanyeol dan... Youngjae yang duduk ditempatnya tadi. Youngjae mendelik kesal ke arah Chanyeol. Nampaknya Chanyeol menahannya juga disini.

"aku butuh waktu untuk menjelaskan semua ini" ucap Daehyun pelan. Sepelan mungkin agar Youngjae tak dapat mendengarnya.

"kau hanya perlu mengatakannya jika hubungan kalian berakhir. Kau memilih Junhong.. dan lepaskan Youngjae" suara Chanyeol menggema pada ruangan sepi itu.

Chanyeol sangat menyayangi Youngjae. mereka dibesarkan bersama dalam lingkungan keluarga yang begitu erat. Daehyun pernah mendengar cerita tentang almarhum ibu Youngjae yang sudah meninggal, Chanyeol diberi amanat agar dia menjaga Youngjae dengan baik. dan sepertinya... Chanyeol tengah melakukan tugas itu.

"aku bisa saja menjelaskannya sekarang. tapi..."

"Daehyun hyung"

Suara lembut itu menghentikan ucapan Daehyun. dia menatap Chanyeol dengan tajam seolah berkata jika inilah alasannya. Junhong yang selalu berada disampingnya, tak memberikannya sedikitpun untuk bergerak mendekati Youngjae.

"ayo kita pulang" Junhong masuk kedalam ruangan itu. dia masih mengenakan segaram sekolahnya, menarik tangan Daehyun, membutakan matanya jika saat itu dia melihat tatapan luka dari Youngjae. Dia ingin egois.

Sedikit melirik ke arah Youngjae berada, dia menuruti pada kemauan Junhong. Namun.. langkahnya terhenti kala Chanyeol menahan lengan Junhong. Pemuda manis itu terdiam sesaat, membalikkan tubuhnya dan meminta penjelasan.

"Daehyun harus berbicara dengan Youngjae, Junhong-ah"

Iris itu bergetar, seakan menolak sekuat tenaga kata-kata yang keluar dari bibir Chanyeol. dia menatap Daehyun, lalu segera mengalihkan tatapannya pada Youngjae. sedangkan Youngjae hanya mampu menundukkan matanya. Dia tak kuasa untuk menatap iris bening milik Junhong. Merasa jika dia begitu jahat telah membuat sosok polos itu menyimpan rasa sakit.

Junhong tersenyum, melepaskan ikatan jemarinya pada lengan Daehyun.

"let's talk"

:

:

:

"so... its over right?"

Lirih suara Youngjae. Daehyun tersenyum tipis. Dia ingin menolak kata-kata itu. tapi.. mengingat janji yang dia ucapkan pada Junhong membuatnya mengangguk.

"maafkan aku"

Youngjae mendengus "maaf untuk apa? Sakitnya? Kecewa ku?"

Daehyun mengepalkan jemarinya. Tak kuasa melihat wajah yang seolah tegar ditampakkan pada wajah Youngjae. ini yang dihindarinya beberapa hari yang lalu. Dia tidak kuat melihat wajah Youngjae yang kecewa seperti ini. karena hatinya.. juga ikut berdenyut.

"aku.. mengapa kau buat aku begitu mencintai mu seperti ini?"

"maafkan aku"

"berhenti meminta maaf! Bertanggung jawablah Jung!"

Daehyun bahkan tak bergerak sedikitpun untuk mendekat ke arah Youngjae. dia tetap menjaga jarak yang ada. Dia hanya takut, jika dia berada terlalu dekat dengan Youngjae, semua janjinya pada Junhong akan meluap begitu saja. terlupakan...

"pertanggung jawaban seperti apa yang kau inginkan?"

Mereka terdiam. membiarkan kesunyian menyelimuti. Degup jantung yang berdetak seakan terdengar diantara telinga masing-masing dari mereka. tapi.. mereka mengabaikannya, tak ingin membuat ini semakin sulit. Gejolak rindu merayap dengan perlahan pada keduanya. Jika saja... mereka tak bermain dengan ini semua.

"tinggalkan dia.."

.

Ini terjadi lagi.

:

:

:

Ini sudah hampir 6 bulan. Youngjae mengamati lalu lalang manusia yang dipisahkan dengan kaca tipis disampingnya, suara-suara tawa penuh kebahagiaan seakan teredam, hanya terdengar degupan jantungnya yang begitu cepat.

Ini berjalan cepat tapi juga sangat lambat. 6 bulan yang seakan seperti mimpi.

Mimpi buruk, rutuknya

Youngjae jujur belum bisa menjalani hidupnya dengan baik. Semua kacau. setelah penolakan Daehyun hari itu. Daehyun yang memilih Junhong. Daehyun yang sudah membawa lari hatinya.

Senyuman miris terbentuk diwajahnya, refleksi bayangannya terpantul pada beningnya kaca. Dia menatap intens pada bayangan wajahnya.

'kau semakin kurus'

Itu kata Chanyeol minggu lalu.

'kemana Youngjae ku yang dulu?'

Itu kata Baekhyun, 3 hari yang lalu..

Semua sudah hilang. Dia perlu waktu untuk menata hatinya sendiri.

"hyung, sudah lama? Maafkan aku, tadi macet sekali dipersimpangan"

Lamunannya buyar, mengangkat kelopak matanya yang terasa berat. Ingin sekali rasanya dia mengeluarkan rasa sakitnya ini. namun sebentuk senyuman dia tampilkan, menutupi kehancuran hatinya.

"its okay Junhong-ah"

Sosok manis itu membalas senyuman Youngjae. duduk tepat depan Youngjae. setelah 6 bulan tak bertemu Junhong membuat dia mengagumi keanggunan yang lebih terlihat. Raut wajah Junhong yang bahagia, juga sinar matanya yang memukau.

Junhong bahagia dengan Daehyun..

Apakah... Daehyun juga bahagia?

Menggeleng cepat, mengusir fikiran itu

"jadi.. ada apa kau ingin menemui ku?"

Tepat dua hari yang lalu, saat Youngjae masih bergelung pada selimutnya. Ponselnya bergetar, Youngjae mungkin berfikir itu adalah Chanyeol, setelah sekitar 5 panggilang dia abaikan. Akhirnya dia mengangkat hubungan udara itu dan terkejut saat mendengar suara lembut milik Junhong. Sosok manis itu meminta mereka bertemu.

'ada yang ingin ku bicarakan' itulah alasannya Junhong.

"apakah.. ini tentang Daehyun?" begitu sesak menanyakan hal itu.

Junhong tersenyum, memberikan kemanisan yang tak terhingga. Membuat Youngjae berfikir, jika Junhong memang sangat pantas berada disamping Daehyun.

"Ya.. mungkin ini terdengar kurang ajar. Tapi.. hyung, kau sudah melupakan Daehyun hyung bukan?"

Tersentak. Dia menggenggam erat cuping cangkir dalam genggamannya.

"t,tentu"

Kau bohong..

Junhong menunduk, seolah tak ingin menatap Youngjae.

"tepat 1 tahun yang lalu, aku mengatakan hubungan ku dengan Daehyun hyung kepada orang tua ku. mereka menentangnya, aku anak tunggal mereka. dan.. mereka belum bisa merelakan hubungan ku dan Daehyun hyung.. yang... sesama lelaki" Junhong memulai cerita yang sebenarnya tak ingin Youngjae dengar. Tapi dengan taat, dia menekan kuat dadanya dan membuatnya menjadi pendengar yang baik.

"dua bulan yang lalu, orang tua ku menghubungi ku. mengatakan jika dia ingin mengenal sosok Daehyun lebih jauh dan perlahan mulai membuka diri untuk merestui hubungan kami" Junhong menarik nafas cukup panjang.

"tiga hari lagi.. aku akan ke amerika dan membawa Daehyun ikut serta. Kita akan membicarakan tentang... hubungan kita kedepannya"

Youngjae tersenyum "bukankah itu bagus? Lalu.. apa yang salah? Ini semua sudah berakhir dengan bahagia bukan?"

Tidak dengan diri ku..

Junhong mengangkat wajahnya, kekhawatiran jelas terlihat. Tepat seminggu yang lalu dia lulus dari sekolahnya. Dan.. besok. Daehyun juga sudah menyelesaikan pendidikannya dan akan meneruskannya di amerika bersamanya.

"Daehyun hyung.. masalahnya adalah dia" lirihnya sangat pelan.

"apa? Ada dengannya?" tak bisa menghentikan nada cemas pada nadanya. Kau memang belum bisa melupakannya. Dia masih mengikat mu kuat.

"dia..." seakan ini adalah hal tersakit yang akan diucapkan Junhong. Dia mencengkram kuat cangkir dalam genggamannya, sama dengan Youngjae yang hampir tidak bisa bernafas dengan baik menunggu kelanjutan suara Junhong.

...belum bisa melupakan mu, hyung"

Youngjae tertawa datar, dia mengibaskan tangannya seolah Junhong tengah bercanda kali ini. namun rasa sesak mengikat kejam hatinya.

"ku mohon... jika suatu hari nanti kau bertemu dengan Daehyun hyung, jangan kembali padanya. jangan ada dalam hidupnya. Jangan.. mencintainya lagi"

"kau fikir hati ku ini apa?! Kau fikir hati ku ini milik mu?!" dia membentak Junhong dengan kasar.

"aku bersabar dengan semua ini. jika aku berkata aku tidak apa-apa. Itu semua bohong! jika aku berkata aku sudah melupakannya.." Youngjae menekan dadanya kuat-kuat.

...aku berbohong Junhong-ah.. aku berbohong"

Junhong hanya mampu meremas jemarinya yang saling bertautan.

"aku masih mencintai hingga kini. Walau dia jelas-jelas memilih mu. dia pergi, dan meninggalkan ku. dia memlilih mu. apa lagi yang kau takutkan?!"

"hatinya!" Junhong berteriak diiringi sesak "yang aku takutkan adalah hatinya!"

Youngjae menatap tak mengerti. Tubuhnya yang tegang menahan amarah mulai dia biasakan dan menarik nafas panajang. Menahan letupan emosi yang tertahan.

"dia masih menggumamkan nama mu dalam tidurnya, dia masih sering salah memanggil ku saat kita sedang pergi bersama. Kau fikir aku tidak sakit?! aku pun sakit, hyung!"

Berfikir seolah dia yang selama ini selalu menjadi pihak yang tersakiti. Namun, dia tidak sadar jika ini semua juga menyakiti Junhong. Ini juga.. menyakiti Daehyun. Youngjae seolah menutup telinganya saat Junhong bergumam lirih memintanya. Menjauh dari Daehyun...

"ku mohon... jika kau memang mencintainya.. lupakan dia"

"kau juga mencintainya bukan? Kenapa bukan kau yang merelakannya untuk ku?"

"aku tidak bisa" lirihnya.

Junhong berdiri, dia mengambil sesuatu dari dalam tas kecil yang dibawanya.

Dia takut... dia hanya ingin Youngjae tak lagi berada dalam jangkauan mata Daehyun. namun.. 3 bulan lagi, dia akan merelakan Daehyun melihat Youngjae... karena Youngjae sudah mengikat Daehyun terlalu kuat hingga dia pun tak bisa memutuskan ikatan itu.

"datanglah hyung.."

Junhong meletakkan sebuah undangan berwarna bitu lembut di atas meja, dan mendorongnya mendekat ke arah Youngjae yang menatapnya tajam. Hembusan nafasnya nampak tak teratur. Matanya yang nampak tegar nampaknya menjadi rapuh.

Ya.. dia akan merelakan Daehyun melihat Youngjae saat dia datang ke acara pernikahan mereka.

:

:

:

Washington di pagi hari memang sangat menarik. Sinar matahari pagi yang menghangatkan kulit juga hembusan lembut angin musim panas yang membuat tubuh terasa nyaman.

Daehyun memandang kapadatan lalu lintas dari atas kamarnya. Ah.. kamar dia dan Junhong sebenarnya. Kedua orang tua Junhong memaksa agar mereka tidur dalam kamar yang sama.

'untuk membiasakan diri kalian,dear' ucap nyonya Choi dengan senyuman jahilnya.

Daehyun menghidup dalam-dalam udara yang berada disekitarnya. Ini tinggal selangkah lagi, namun mengapa sesaknya masih ada? Daehyun malas turun ke bawah untuk melihat begitu sibuknya kedua belah pihak keluarganya mempersiapkan pernikahannya. Entahlah.. dia seakan tak ingin semua ini terjadi.

Bodoh.. fikiran macam apa itu?

"tinggal seminggu lagi, hyung.. kau masih belum bisa melupakannya?"

Suara lembut Junhong membuat buyar pada fokus matanya. Dia tersenyum kecil, membalikkan tubuhnya demi melihat Junhong yang tengah berdiri tak jauh dari tempatnya.

"aku.. ini semua baik-baik saja"

Junhong berjalan mendekat. Dia menatap Daehyun dengan dalam.

"katakan.. kau masih belum melupakan Youngjae hyung kan?"

"jangan bicarakan ini lagi" sergah Daehyun sambil membalikkan tubuhnya memunggungi Junhong.

"pernikahan ini tidak akan sempurna jika hati mu memang tak bersama ku saat ini"

Daehyun menggeram. Junhong selalu membahas tentang ini. tentang Youngjae, tentang.. rasa sesak yang setiap kali datang kala masalah ini diributkan.

Junhong berdiri disampingnya, dia ikut memandang kota washington yang ramai. manik matanya nampak memberat.

"ini semua sia-sia bukan?" suara Junhong nampak rapuh.

"tidak"

"pernikahan ini sia-sia. Aku harus mengatakan jika kita membatalkan ini semua" Junhong bergerak menjauh dari Daehyun, dan dengan segera Daehyun menarik lengan Junhong untuk berhenti.

"baiklah.. aku belum bisa melupakannya"

.

Relakah kau jika ini semua sudah terpaparkan?

:

:

:

"apa yang kau lakukan jika orang yang kau cintai mencintai orang lain"

"kau ingin jawaban klise atau berat"

"klise?"

"relakan dia, bukankah menurut mereka melihat orang yang kita cintai bahagia itu merupakan kebahagiaan sendiri"

"tapi nyatanya tidak"

"tepat.. itu hanya menyiksa diri"

"kau pernah merasakannya, ge?"

"mm? Orang yang kau cintai mencintai orang lain?"

"Ya"

Kris terdiam cukup lama. Dia memainkan pena ditangannya, dia menatap pada Junhong yang sedang membaringkan tubuhnya pada sofa dihadapannya.

"tentu, aku pernah"

"dan apa yang kau perbuat?"

"menunggunya"

Junhong mengalihkan pandangnnya pada Kris.

"menunggu sampai dia sadar jika ada orang yang lebih mencintainya, dan orang itu adalah aku"

Junhong tersenyum tipis.

"kau ragu pada Daehyun?"

Junhong tak memandang Kris "berapa lama kau menunggunya sadar hyung?" mengabaikan pertanyaan Kris.

Kris menyapukan lidahnya pada bibir "sampai sekarang.. dia belum sadar"

Junhong menatapnya takjub. "kau tidak lelah?"

"tentu saja lelah.. tapi, melihatnya bahagia merupakan definisi cinta yang klise bukan?"

Junhong tertawa pelan. Kris adalah tetangga semasa dia tinggal di amerika. Pemuda kelahiran Canada-China itu juga merupakan rekan bisnis papanya. Kris sudah mengambil jabatan ayahnya yang pensiun dan menggantikannya dengan baik. walaupun tautan umur mereka yang cukup jauh, Junhong sangat suka bercerita apapun pada Kris. termasuk tentang Daehyun..

"beritahu aku jawaban yang berat, ge"

"cinta itu tidak adil. Tidak akan ada cinta yang adil. karena saat kau bernafas, kau harus rela membagi nafasnya dengan orang yang kau cintai. Kau terikat.. saat dia terluka kau mau tidak mau harus merelakan rasa sakitnya. Lalu.. itu bukanlah sebuah kebersamaan. Tapi sebuah ketidakadilan. Sama seperti kau mencintai Daehyun, tapi Daehyun mencintai orang lain.. bukankah itu sebuah ketidakadilan?" Junhong terpaku melihat mata Kris yang sangat dalam menatapnya.

"hidup ini tidak adil Junhong-ah.. takdir pun tidak adil. kau mencintainya.. dia mencintai orang lain.. lalu mengapa kau tidak bisa membuka mata mu untuk melihat orang lain yang lebih mencintai mu daripada dia? Ini saling bertautan.. klise ini berhubungan. Mengapa kau tidak melepasnya dan sadar jika akan ada yang menerima mu saat kau melepasnya?"

"walaupun berat.. cinta sepihak itu tak mengenakkan. Kau akan merasakan ketidakadilan yang begitu kuat. Saat kau menangis, dia tak akan menghapus air mata mu, saat kau terluka, dia tak akan menyembuhkan luka mu, apakah kau rela melihatnya terus-menerus memanggil nama orang lain saat kau berada disampingnya?"

Kris berdiri, dia melangkah meninggalkan Junhong yang terdiam. mencerna semuanya membuat kepalanya sakit dan dadanya sesak. Tangannya baru saja menekan kenop pintu saat suara Junhong bersuara.

"lalu.. bagaimana sekarang orang yang kau cintai, ge?"

.

.

"seminggu lagi.. dia akan menikah"

:

:

Riak air yang manatap mu mengejek

Atau, rintik hujan yang mencaci habis diri mu

Debu disekitar mu yang menusuk kulit-kulit mu yang halus.

Mereka hanya ingin kau menyadari

Jika ini adalah waktunya..

.

.

.

"pesawatnya berangkat sekitar.. dua jam lagi"

Junhong mendorong sebuah paper bag kehadapan Daehyun. pemuda itu memandangnya tajam.

"hentikan ini, Choi Junhong"

"baiklah.. kita hentikan ini semua. hentikan sandiwara ini, okay?" Junhong tersenyum tipis. Dia melangkah mendekat ke arah Daehyun. begitu Daehyun tepat berada didepannya. Dia memeluknya erat. kini, dia sudah tidak lagi takut akan sentuhan Daehyun. nyatanya Daehyun begitu lembut terhadapnya. Tapi.. ia harus melepaskan segala kelembutan sentuhan Daehyun. Dia.. harus bisa. Mulai sekarang, hidup tanpa Daehyun. tanpa sentuhannya.

"hentikan sandiwara mu, hyung. cepat kejar dia sebelum aku berubah fikiran" bisik Junhong sambil melepaskan pelukannya.

"i beg you.." lirihnya sambil menggenggam tangan Daehyun. menyelipkannya disela jari Daehyun, dan dengan perlahan melepaskan cincin yang melingkar dijari tengah Daehyun.

"pergilah.."

Lagi, kapan dia bisa menolak permintaan Junhong? Junhong memintanya lompat dari gedung ini sekarang juga pun akan dia lakukan. Karena dia begitu mencintai Junhong. dia menatap sekali lagi pada iris lembut milik Junhong .

"tidak" Daehyun menggeleng pelan.

"i beg you, hyung.. please.. ini menyakiti ku. segera pergi sebelum aku meminta mu untuk tinggal bersama ku"

Daehyun memeluk tubuh Junhong erat, mengecup pipi halus Junhong dan menggertakkan giginya bimbang. Namun tak beberapa kemudian..

Junhong menekan dadanya kuat kala Daehyun menyambar paper bag itu dan mendengar derit pintu yang terbuka..

Cintanya sudah hilang..

Mimpinya sudah hilang..

Semua janji Daehyun seolah memukulnya kuat-kuat, Junhong ingin berlari mengejar Daehyun dan mengatakan jika ini adalah sebuah kebohongan. Dia menginginkan Daehyun.. namun.. ternyata tubuhnya melemah dan terduduk. Ini awal..

Awal dari cintanya yang hilang.

Awal dari mimpinya yang akan dia wujudkan.

.

"Kris ge bodoh.. dia harus bertanggung jawab"

:

:

:

'datanglah ke taman tepat pukul 12 malam, itu hadiah dari ku dan Baekhyun'

Itu adalah ucapan Chanyeol melalui telepon 30 menit yang lalu. Youngjae merapatkan sweater yang membungkus tubuhnya. dia melangkah pelan sambil bersenandung kecil.

Sekitar 15 menit lagi umurnya akan bertambah, Youngjae sebenarnya malas untuk datang ke club Chanyeol demi melihat sepupunya itu merayakan ulang tahunnya. Tapi.. yah, tak ada yang bisa membantah keinginan Chanyeol.

Langkahnya yang semakin dekat membuatnya kini menypitkan matanya. Langkah pun melambat, melihat punggung seorang pemuda yang begitu dia kenal..

Youngjae ingin berbalik, saat suara itu menyapa telinganya.

"jangan pergi.."

Merindukan suara itu..

Youngjae menundukan kepalanya. Mendengar langkah pemuda itu yang semakin dekat.

"Yoo Youngjae.. ayo kita mulai semua dari awal"

Youngjae mengangkat wajahnya. Menatap pada kesempurnaan wajah Daehyun. yang.. bergitu dia rindukan..

Daehyun tersenyum bahagia. Youngjae bisa saja berteriak jika dia sangat sangat merindukan senyuman Daehyun.

"dari awal?" ulang Youngjae dengan suara bergetar. menahan luapan ingin memeluk tubuh Daehyun. ini adalah hadiah terindah yang pernah didapatnya.

Daehyun mengangguk. Memeluk erat tubuh Youngjae.

.

.

"dari awal.. hanya kau dan aku.."

:

:

:

Tidak semua cinta harus terbalas.

Tidak semua cinta harus dikorbankan.

Ada beberapa cinta yang harus kau relakan.

Karena itu demi kebaikan dan juga demi hati mu yang rapuh.

Ingat.. cinta itu tidak adil.

.

.

END.

.

.

Ini merupakan end yang ada dikepala ku sejak awal, jadi.. ya.. gitu.. udah aku katakan bukan jika ini bukan hanya FF DaeLo, but DaeJae too..

Maaf jika ada yang kecewa ama endingnya. Maaf *sungkem*

But at least, This is just fanfiction, rite?

.

Dan big thanks buat yang udah review dichap sebelumnya. Huhuhu.. makasih juga buat kak sari yang udah ngasih tau aku tentang typo itu.. hohoho..dan semua yang udah mencaci maki daehyun. yang ngasih saran dan masukan. THANNNNKKSSS A LOT, LET ME HUG YOUUUU..

.

So, give me your comment.

.

RnR juseyoooo...


End file.
